


Thirty Days

by SerenaJones



Series: Enter The Vault [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kaiba Seto Has Issues, Medical Experimentation, Multi, Other, Trans, Trans Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Trans Kaiba Mokuba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: "If one chemical screwed me, why can't one chemical fix me?"Mokuba needs a test subject, Jounouchi needs a job, and Seto needs the impossible.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Enter The Vault [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088705
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

There was a light tap on my door.

“Enter,” I said. I thought about standing, but decided that seated I looked more nonplussed, less giddy.

My secretary entered with a blonde gentleman, mid-twenties and tall; long hair, scruffy beard and mustache. A nice if down-market suit and tie. He looked more like a bleached Odagiri Jo, than my high school classmate.

“Jounouchi Katsuya, Kaiba-shachu.” She bowed and left my guest and I alone.

Jounouchi stood for a moment, then bowed politely. “Honor to see you again,” he said simply.

“And you,” I replied. The mutt bowing. I knew things must be difficult if he made an appointment to see me, but bowing? Things must be dire indeed. “Sit, please. How is your mother? And, your... sister, if I’m not mistaken?”

“They’re good. Mostly. It’s been...” he sighed heavily. “Things could be better.”

“Oh? Well, perhaps I could help. What seems to be the trouble?”

“I don’t need help!” he snapped. Then he took a breath and seemed to gather himself. “I need a job,” he said softly. “I was out of the country helping some friends on a project, but the deal fell through. While I was gone, my sister needed eye surgery again, and mom lost her job trying to take care of her. I got thirty days to come up with the rent, or we’re gonna be on the street. I was hoping that you might have a - a lead, and maybe - maybe you could give me a - a recommendation.” He swallowed hard. “I don’t want a hand-out, but I’m having a hard time catching a break right now.”

A number of ways I could turn this to my advantage flooded my mind. I tried to order my thoughts and consider only ethical options. It was difficult.

“Yeah,” Jounouchi stood up abruptly. “What I thought would happen, but I had to try.” He turned toward the door.

“Wait,” I stood as well. “I have an option, a project that we do need someone for, but I don’t know if you’d be willing.”

“I told you, I’m not looking for -”

“Not a hand out. Please, sit.” I waited until he sat again. “It’s a medical research study.”

“What kind of research?”

“Expensive research. Expensive, time-consuming, ground-breaking research. But there comes a time when you must begin human trials. We’ve done two rounds, and the drugs are safe - I wouldn’t even be discussing this if there were any life threatening side effects, however, we are on the third version of the drug, and we are out of volunteers.”

“What’s the catch?”

“None. I can give you the names and numbers of people in the previous trials. You would have to stay in the lab’s dorm for the entire month-long period, but it’s a paid trial, and in light of the circumstances, I’d be willing to pay you up front.”

“How much?”

“100,000,000¥.”

“Wait - how much?!”

“Previously, we’ve paid half that amount to the trial participants, but I’m willing to pay more to you for two reasons. First, you have not actually volunteered for the study, which means you are not actually in the target market of eventual users. Previous participants had a personal interest in the success of this product. Second, and I’m certain you won’t believe me, but I harbor some affection for your sister and I would hate to see her distressed if I can assist.”

Jounouchi seemed conflicted for a moment as he considered the offer. “It’s safe, right? My mom’s not gonna need this money for my funeral, right?”

“One of the first trial participants was Mokuba.”

“Mokuba! You let him do it?”

I had to laugh. “Let implies I had an option. Mokuba had already begun the treatment before I found out. But, yes, if one could do it twice, I would agree to it.”

“That sounds like a catch. Why can’t he do it twice?”

“Ah. Yes. Are you willing to sign a non-disclosure agreement whether you participate or not?”

“Yeah, ok. I can do that. Doesn’t leave this office.”

“We created a chemical gender reassignment.”

“A what?”

“It’s a temporary change, and there is some discomfort during the actual transition and reversion processes. But for ten days or so, participants have their genders changed.”

“They what?”

“The one problem we’ve found, however, is that repeated doses of the drug make some of the changes permanent.”

“Wait - what!”

“Am I going too fast, or do you disbelieve what I’m saying?”

“Wait. You made a drug that can turn a guy into a girl, and you want me to take it.”

“It’s a temporary change, and yes, I would like you to participate.”

“Are you fuckin’ nuts?”

“Excuse me?”

“How does a drug turn a guy into a girl?”

“It’s a change in the chemistry. Actually, it’s Mokuba’s theory. Post graduate in biochemistry. This project is part of his doctoral thesis.”

“You’re serious. You have a pill that turns guys into girls.”

“It’s an injection. And it turns girls into guys as well. And yes, I am quite serious.”

Jounouchi looked thoughtful again. “When would you pay me?”

“I’ll give you 25 million today, if you agree to do it. I’ll give you 50 million the day you arrive at the dorm. The balance I’ll pay on day 30. Does that sound fair?”

“You are gonna pay me 100,000,000¥ to become a girl.” He shook his head. “That’s just crazy talk.”

I pulled out my checkbook, and wrote one out. “Here,” I said, tearing it free. “Take it. Consider the offer while you job hunt for other, less crazy options. If you take another position, shred it, no harm.”

“And if I cash it?”

“Then I expect to see you shortly thereafter.”

* * * * * * * * *

A week went by. I did not hear from Jounouchi, but the check did not clear either.

Maybe he was able to get a job without my assistance.

Maybe his mother talked him out of doing something insane. I certainly would have tried to talk Mokuba out of it.

Maybe… maybe he didn’t want to work with me. Disappointing, but possible.

My phone rang. My private line. An unknown number.

“Yes?” Very few people have this number.

“Hey,” Jounouchi sounded like he was outside. “It’s me. When can I get the rest of the funds?”

“I’ll have the second payment waiting when you arrive.”

“Yeah, great, but I kinda need a date. When does this thing start?”

“When you arrive. Each participant is treated individually. If you want to start today, I’ll write the check now.”

“Any way you could give me cash?”

I could, but that amount of cash implied illicit payments. “No. I could send a wire - if this is a legal transaction.”

“It’s legal,” he laughed. “Ok, I gotta do some stuff, and I gotta pack. I’ll head over in a couple hours. Will that be too late? Where is this place?”

“Come to my office. I’ll take you there. I haven’t been there in a week or so and I do like to check on things periodically. Oh, and pack lightly. We are providing uniforms for participants.” 

“This still sounds crazy.” He was silent for a moment. “Kaiba, this is on the level, right? If you back out on me, I’m -”

“I do not break contracts, mutt. I would not have given you a single yen if I did not intend to honor my end of the agreement. If you plan to deposit that check, I expect to see you in my office forthwith.” I hung up.

That will either goad him into appearing instantly or guarantee I never see him again.

I tried to return to work, but found myself distracted and restless. I walked down to R&D and looked over a few prototypes they were working on. None of them caught my attention. Jounouchi could be preparing to spend a month with me, or he could be cursing my name.

I went up to game design to see what was ready for play testing. Jounouchi was the man of my dreams. Maybe he could be the woman I need. Maybe….

“Excuse me, Shachu,” a security guard bowed. “There is a man in the security office. He’s insisting that you requested him, but your office has no record -”

“Radio!” I snapped. I never told my secretary he was coming back! I took the offered radio. “Security. Jounouchi is my honored guest. Make whatever accommodation you need to give him the same building access that I have.”

“Sir?” Someone on the other end sounded confused.

“Are you holding Jounouchi Katsuya?”

“Yes, sir, but -”

“I am on my way to your office. When I arrive, I expect Jounouchi to have, in his possession, a security badge equal to my own. Or, there will be a number of vacancies in the security division. Am I clear?”

There was a moment of silence.

“Yes, Shachu.”

I returned the radio and rushed to the sub basement. Not the glorious welcome I’d intended, but I promised myself I’d make it up to him.

I slammed open the door, intentionally making everyone jump. “Where is my guest?” I asked softly. They probably just barely heard my voice, and I am certain none of them actually understood what I said, but the effect of the sudden entrance and the soft words sent the quasi-military group scattering to attention.

“Where’s my fuckin’ bag?” Jounouchi snarled as he came in through a door on my left.

“My guest’s belongings,” I said just loud enough to be heard. “My guest’s badge.”

Both items appeared in under a minute.

I handed Jounouchi the badge and pointed to a secured door. “Test it. If it doesn’t open, I’m terminating everyone in this department.”

He huffed and rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to be all extreme, dude.” He swiped the lock. The light turned green and the door opened. I filed that knowledge; I had no idea previously where they kept confiscated items.

I gestured to the man still holding Jounouchi’s bag. “Take that to my office. Inform my secretary I am available for emergencies only for the rest of today and tomorrow.” Then, I turned to the beauty beside me. “Have you eaten yet? Our restaurant is still open or we could go out.”

“Ah, actually, can we do the money stuff first? My mom’s waiting.”

“I see.” I tried not to sound disappointed. “Do you have the wire instructions, or did you need a check.”

“Wire.” He handed me a sheet from a title company.

Suddenly, his rush to participate became clear. I sent the transfer instructions via my phone app. “Enter your email here.” I finished the process and had the confirmation sent to him. “Done. Now. Dinner?”

“Uh, look, uh…”

“If you have some burning desire to start the study, we can of course, dispense with any pleasantries and go there directly. But, as tonight may be your last night as a free man so to speak, I thought you might enjoy a decent meal and a good night’s sleep.”

He huffed. “Yeah. Sure.”

I lead the way to the management restaurant, and my reserved table. “This is the same kitchen and the same menu as the staff cafeteria, just a more elegant setting.”

“Yeah.”

“I did not intend for you to feel bullied or forced. If you are truly against participating -”

“No. I mean, yeah I’m a bit freaked out by the idea, but you didn’t force me. Mom deserves a break in life and I just couldn’t let a chance like this go by.”

“A chance? A home, I take it?”

“An apartment building.”

“She’s renting again? But that was a title settlement I wired, was it not?”

He smiled finally. “Mom’s been helping the resident manager of a building a couple subway stops from you, actually. It’s small - only six units - but the land is freehold. The resident manager wants to move back to Nagayo, and the owner was thinking about selling if she does. He’s gonna let mom buy it off him for 73 million.”

“I see. That does solve her living arrangements.”

“And she doesn’t have to worry about Serenity while she’s at work all day. So yeah. Thirty days of weirdness for me in exchange for making their lives worry-free? No contest.”

“Ah. Well. In that case, I’m glad I could be of service.”

“But I am kinda freaked out about the weirdness, so yeah. So, I mean, how does this even work? Not that I believe it works.”

“Would you like to meet someone participating before you start?”

“I already agreed, right? So it kinda doesn’t matter.”

“Nonsense.” I waved our waiter over. “Perhaps it would help calm your nerves.”

“How may I assist, Kaiba-sama?” The man was very average, but definitely male.

“Aoi, my guest is having second thoughts about participating in the trial. How has it been for you?”

“Amazing,” he laughed. “So many things I did not know about being a boy!”

“A boy!” Jounouchi shouted. He glanced around, embarrassed by his own outburst. “You mean you’re - you’re a girl?!”

“Officially? Yes. But I think I’m going to apply for trial two.”

“Trial one,” I explained, “is one injection, with conversion effects that last ten to fifteen days. Trial two is a year-long injection cycle for permanent, full body conversion.”

“You ain’t said nothing about -”

“Calm down. You are not involved with trial two. You must apply with a medical certificate six months after completing trial one.”

“Oh.”

Aoi looked at Jounouchi curiously. “You don’t want a sex change.”

“No. Hell no!”

“Then why would you do this?”

“My friend is participating,” I slipped in smoothly, “for the common good and out of the kindness of his heart. He saw a need and he did what he could to assist.”

Aoi nodded. “Sensei did say it was hard finding volunteers for trial one. That’s really amazing of you.” She bowed. “Thank you.”

“Look, it’s not all that. I’m only doing it for -”

“Aoi,” I interrupted. “I believe that table needs your attention.”

“Oh! Excuse me, sirs.” She hurried off.

“Kaiba, what’s this common good bs? You made it sound like I’m some kind of hero.”

“For Aoi and those like her, you are.”

“That’s a dude.” He looked at her over his shoulder. “Clearly.”

“She’s started reverting. Her voice isn’t as deep.” I took a breath. “Are you familiar with Gender Dysphoria?”

“With what?”

“I’ll take that as a no. Effectively it means that an individual is born with their brain and bodies set for different genders at a chemical level. They think they are male born in a female body or vice versa.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what therapy’s for.”

“These people are not insane,” I snapped. I took a breath to calm myself. “They have a very real biological disconnect. Imagine that you are a boy -”

“I am a boy.”

“Imagine that you are a boy, but everyone says you are a girl. They make you wear dresses, and give you dolls to play with, and make you use the little girls room.”

“Then I’m a girl, and I need to get over it.”

I had thought Jounouchi would be someone who would understand.

“Ok, look, I get your point. It’s probably like being gay. You can tell me all day that girls are sexy and I would still shove one in the face to jump Aoi. Sorry, that’s a dude.”

“Yes. It’s similar. But more pervasive. These people can spend their entire lives miserable. Their childhoods and family relations are often disasters. Some act out in violent ways that they feel are the only way to release their anger.”

“So they get surgery.”

“Yes. They mutilate themselves and remove healthy tissue in an effort to get the world to see them as they are. It’s expensive, and it requires lifelong drugs with other health complications. Many countries will still not accept their new form legally.”

“So this chemical thing of yours is better?”

I had to smile. “Infinitely. The change is on a cellular level. No healthy tissue is removed, it is simply reformed. Hormone therapy is unnecessary because the body produces its own. The first candidate to test the legal issues just petitioned the courts last month, so it could be a year before we know that answer, but quite simply the patients are happier with their lives.”

Jounouchi looked at him oddly. “This is a serious thing for you, isn’t it. Are you - I mean, do you have this thing?”

“No,” I chuckled, “but everyone involved up to this point either has GD or is related to someone who does. Our dilemma in terms of testing is that it is difficult to find people who have the correct diagnosis, so we have few participants. Of course, the others are useful as controls, but we need at least a thousand completed subjects to bring this to the Ministry of Health for approval. And that’s just the first trial - the temporary change. The permanent change could take decades to move to the final stages.”

“A thousand! Man! So how many do you have?”

“Including you? One thousand.”

* * * * * * * * *

I took Jounouchi back to Kaiba manor for the night, claiming that we could just as easily start in the morning.

“Nii-sama!” Mokuba shouted as we closed the front door. “I need to talk to you, and I don’t want you to get - hello!” I was still adjusting to the waist length black hair, the voluptuous breasts, and the curvaceous hips. “Who’s the hottie? Wait - Jou?! OhMyGod! Jou!” My former brother threw herself at my guest. “How are you?”

“Uh, fine?” He looked at me in confusion.

“Mokuba,” I said, amused despite myself. “Do recall that he has no idea who you are.”

“MOKUBA!?!?”

She let him go, laughing. “I grew up since you last saw me,” she laughed. “Up, out, in,” she snickered. “Come up to my room later and I’ll show you what that means.”

“You got a sex change!?” Then I saw the realization hit him. “That gender thing! You made that drug because you got that gender thing!”

She smiled. “I realized that I wanted to kill everyone around me because I hated myself so much. Then, I was in biology one day and we were looking at fetal development, and I thought ‘if one chemical fucked me, why can’t I just fix it?’ I had to go to the Emperor, practically, to get permission for the stem cell research, but it’s been totally worth it!” She did a twirl. “I’m finally a whole girl and I’m fucking gorgeous!”

I spoke up. “I did participate, a year or so ago. I have a great deal more understanding of women, but I have less than no desire to be one. So, I am not asking you to do something I would not. And yes, your participation could change this from a failed dream to a real option for hope for, well perhaps not millions of people, but -”

“But for enough,” Mokuba said. “I’ve hated my body since preschool. The last two years have been amazing.” She paused. “Did you say you asked Jou to do the trial? Why? You don’t have any gender issues, do you?”

Jounouchi shrugged. “He’s buying my mom an apartment building.”

“You could kiss him and he’d buy that. If you’re gonna charge him, make him buy her an island.”

“Kiss him?”

“Mokuba, I’m sure you have other things to do, and I’m sure Jounouchi is tired. Come. I’ll show you to a room.”

My sister snickered as we went up the stairs.

“What’s he mean, kiss you?” Jounouchi asked as we walked to a guest room.

“She. Mokuba elected to keep her boyhood name, but she completed the second trial a year ago with no reversion of male traits. I have a sister not a brother. She.” I went on before he could tell me that was not his question. “Aoi, the other hand, is not a male yet and therefore not yet a he.”

“Ok. What’s she mean, kiss you?”

“Here we are. I’m afraid I did not notify housekeeping, so please let me know if you need anything. The sheets should be clean and the toiletries stocked.”

“C’mon, Kaiba! Level with me. Was high school some kind of you-pick-on-the-boy-you-like thing?”

“If it were, how would that matter? Would anything change? Or is that what you want me to say.”

“Yeah. That’s pretty much what I thought.” He opened the door. “I’m gonna do this trial, like I promised but when it’s done I’ll do us both a favor and stay out of your life. You do the same, ok?”

* * * * * * * * *

“So, big bro,” Mokuba plopped on the couch beside me. “What’s the plan?”

“There is no plan.” I continued the reading I should have done in the office. “Jounouchi needed a source of quick income and was desperate enough to come to me. I offered the trial more as a joke than anything else.”

“You don’t tell jokes.”

“Frankly, I thought he would tell me where I and my sense of humor could go.”

“And he didn’t. So?”

“So he will receive an injection, be a bearded woman for a few weeks, and then, I presume, become the handyman for his mother’s new apartment complex.”

“That beard is hot. If you’re seriously not gonna jump him, I will.”

“I thought you were in love with that Noah. A distant relation, I will remind you yet again.”

“Related to our adopted family, by marriage, on the opposite end of the family tree.”

I shrugged. “Still.”

“Nii-sama, would it really be so bad if I did marry Noah? What if I really did want him to join our family, and be the father of all my little Kaiba troublemakers.”

“That’s assuming, kami save us, that you can produce any little Kaiba troublemakers.”

She hesitated. “...yeah. So. Let’s say I can. Is he the worst guy I could pick?”

He wasn’t the worst, true. But Mokuba was heir to everything Kaiba. Now that my brother was a sister, she should marry a man worthy of a princess. Noah was no prince.

“Not the worst. He’s not Pegasus or Dartz.”

“Really? He’s not Satan or Jack the Ripper? Thanks.”

“Mokuba.” I put down my laptop and turned to her. “Noah is the first man to pay you any attention, but surely he’s not the only one.”

“Uh, he wasn’t first, not by a long shot. And no, he’s not the only. He’s just the only one I like.”

“Nevertheless, you have not been available to meet many men. Let’s address that directly. Your birthday is coming soon -”

“Nii-sama -”

“- and the last few years we’ve celebrated quietly because of the treatments.”

“- please don’t -”

“Something formal. We’ll invite people I believe should met the new you -”

“Nii-sama -”

“- along with whatever friends you care to invite. Let’s see,” I opened my calendar. “Saturday, two weeks from now. Your birthday falls on that Wednesday, so we can celebrate in private on the date itself.” I typed an email to my secretary. “I’ll call corporate event planning and have them pull something together. Any disagreements?”

She sighed. “Would you even listen if I said yes?”

“Unlikely.” I stroked her face. Brother or sister, didn’t matter. Still my child. “Mokuba, I want you to be happy, but I’m not handing you over to just anyone.”

She blushed and rolled her eyes. “Big bro, I’m 22. You’re not handing me over. I’m grown, remember?”

“You are grown when I say you’re grown and not one minute before.”

She threw a pillow at me. “You are such a dick!”

“Such language for a lady,” I snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

A servant escorted a clean shaven Jounouchi into the dining room for breakfast. All my high school fantasies seated himself across from me.

“Awww,” Mokuba pouted. “I should have jumped you last night.”

“Ok, a) I am not jumping into bed with a kid I used to babysit, and b) I am not jumping into bed with a chick. Besides,” he glanced at me, “this whole thing is surreal enough.”

“How did you sleep,” I asked, pouring myself another cup of coffee.

“Fine. Thanks.”

Someone from the kitchen brought him a plate of fruit and took his breakfast order.

“So,” Mokuba started. “How much did big bro tell you before he bribed you into doing this?”

“I didn’t bribe him. I suggested an option.”

“Yeah, and I didn’t really believe him until I saw you. It’s still crazy, but, I can’t deny you.”

“Yeah, I am fucking spectacular.”

“Mokuba!”

“Sorry, Nii-sama,” he rolled his eyes. “But, come on, it’s true, right?”

“I am legally obligated to declare you the prettiest girl in any room.”

“Tsk! Jou, I’m hot, right?”

“Oh, no! I am not stupid enough to take that one.” He took a bite of his breakfast. “Besides, bet I’ll be hotter.”

“You’ll be flat, like big bro was. The non-GD boys always are.”

“Him?” Jounouchi pointed at me. “No pics, didn’t happen.”

“There is a picture,” pulling out my phone. The photo was password protected inside a hidden file. Me, in a bikini. “I knew no one would believe I did it, so I took this. And yes, I know my face looks swollen.”

I had not made an attractive woman. Instead of my normal elegant cheekbones, my face had softened into a more of a heart shape. I was too tall to be cute; too thin to be pretty.

“Cute.” Jounouchi almost smiled. “You look like one of those tall elves.”

“I thought he looked like a yosei.”

“I can see that.” He handed the phone back. “So. What time does all this start?”

* * * * * * * * *

Mokuba went with Jounouchi to the lab. I went to the office. Just because my heart’s desire was about to undergo a body altering procedure was no reason for me to take a day off. Besides, I wasn’t attracted to women. Jounouchi developing maternal features held absolutely no interest for me. The idea of Jounouchi as a woman was -

“Sir?”

I looked at the men around the conference table and tried to recall what this meeting was. “Before we move on,” I sighed heavily, trying to sound bored, “are any of you going to say anything interesting, or is this going to be another sixty minutes of my life wasted?”

“Sir, strategic planning is a vitally important part of managing our future. We must chart a path to -”

“Stop.” I gestured him silent. “I’ll take that as a no. Fine. Chart our path. Where are we going?”

“Well, Kaiba-san, our aim should be -”

“You will be dead before any of this reaches our target market. Suggestions from someone in the right age group. Anyone? Oh, I guess that’s only me. I’m the only one here under half a century old. Well, let’s see. What do I want from KaibaCorp?”

Someone started to speak, but I hushed them. “I want fun and excitement in my games. I want reliability in my tech. I want a work environment that rewards innovative thinking, uses women as more than just ‘tea ladies’, and isn’t mired in the old world, senpai-kohai thought swamp.”

“Sir, perhaps -”

“I do not want dinosaurs who entertained my grandparents telling me what’s ‘cool’. I want to work for a company that cares about my community. I want to use products from a company that cares about the world. A company that listens to me. We have a dozen social media outlets. Find six ideas from each and implement them.”

“Sir?”

“The people on social media interact with us. They undoubtedly buy our products. If they want a green tablet with 2,000TB of memory, make it.”

“Sir, social media only represents a small fraction of our market, and -”

“Dinosaurs do not buy tech. Or games. Or most of our products. But people my age do. An ad campaign showing a late-twenties couple bringing their children to visit a grandparent. There is tension. Then, one of the parents introduces technology - a phone, a tablet, irrelevant what. Now the parents watch as the older and younger generations connect. The image of a perfect Japanese family brought to you by the Kaiba family. There. There’s your path. I want a perfect family from KaibaCorp. Planning complete. You are quite welcome.” I stood and stretched. “Lunch time, I think.”

* * * * * * * * *

I went to the pharmaceuticals branch as soon as I could justify leaving.

It was a small division we’d purchased as part of a larger acquisition. They originally had two patents that were expiring soon, and nothing new to generate fresh income. If Mokuba hadn’t wanted the division as a hobby, I would have dissolved it long before.

Now, my sister’s hobby could develop a patent worth trillions.

“Yamaguchi,” I greeted the receptionist. “Where is Mokuba?”

“Good afternoon, Kaiba-sama. She left, maybe an hour ago.”

“I see. Do you happen to know what dorm room Jounouchi was assigned?”

“Let’s see.” She pulled up the log. “Jounouchi? I don’t see a Jounouchi.”

“He should have started today. Mokuba brought him in.”

“Ito-sensei spent most of the morning with a consultation, but there’s no one new on the - oh, well he’s here, on the patient roster. But there’s no dorm assignment. Mokuba is the assistant assigned to the case. She probably hasn’t updated… oh…. Well, that’s odd.”

“What’s odd?”

“Jounouchi’s on the work roster. He’s been assigned to the cafeteria. And his follow-up appointments are all scheduled. Just no dorm assignment. I wonder if she forgot. Do you want me call up there?”

Did Mokuba forget or does Jounouchi not want me to know? Stay out of his life starting now? “No. I’m sure he’s resting. As I recall, the first 48 hours were distressing.”

“They weren’t that bad for me, but OMG, on day three? When everything went from internal to external, I thought I would die!”

“Yes, the female-to-male, I've heard, can be more painful. I found during that part of the transition I felt bloated and sick the whole time. The reversion was much easier.”

“Oh, much!”

“So, I’ll let him rest. The cafeteria, you said? Then I’ll see him in a day or so, after the worst is over.”

I went home. Moping would be a waste of time, so I decided to spend my evening clicking through the social media sites for ideas the management should be implementing. Much more productive than dwelling on things that won’t happen.

* * * * * * * * *

I was greeted by a butler. “Good evening, sir. Mokuba-sama asked that dinner be served as soon as you arrive this evening. She and Jounouchi-san are in the den.”

Mokuba brought him home. If my sister wanted to distract me from finding a husband for her, she picked a brilliant strategy.

“The den,” I repeated. “Very well. What are we having tonight?”

“Mokuba-sama requested a light faire. Chicken ramen, kale salad, seared mahi mahi. Would you prefer something else?”

If Jounouchi responds as I did, that meal was designed to stay down when the nausea hits. Or, at least, come up easily.

“No. That will suffice. Have it served in the den. Jounouchi is as informal as a guest can be.” I handed him my case and coat as I headed to the den.

Changes in the first day were usually subtle, mostly internal. There were rarely changes in hair growth during the trial. Jounouchi would look just as he had at breakfast. The process sped up on third day, but day one was normally rather dull, visually. Nothing to write home about.

“... older the father is, the more chromosome issues,” Mokuba said as I approached the door. “It’s like one in five thousand births, which is a lot when you think about it.”

“Huh.” Jounouchi seemed to consider. “Dad’s, like, twenty years older than Mom.”

“That’s probably it.”

From the doorway I could see them. My sister and my classmate, playing a video game. The console chairs angled toward the screen, allowing me to see both player’s profiles. Jounouchi wore a blue KaibaCorp shirt and standard issue khaki pants.

I expected my sister’s ample bosom. I did not expect Jounouchi’s.

“Hey, big bro. Jou’s gonna stay here. That cool?”

“I have no objection if Ito-sensei does not.” I tried to remain calm, and not dance at the prospect of living with Jounouchi for a month. “I gather all went as expected?”

“No,” Jounouchi didn’t look up from the game.

“Jou’s got an undiagnosed chromosome issue,” Mokuba explained. “I’m guessing XYX, but we’re running a sample at the lab. I’ll go check it after dinner.”

“I see. Anything to be concerned about?”

Jounouchi continued to stare, but Mokuba shrugged. “If you want kids, yeah, but you can always just mix ‘em in a test tube. We checked; he’s got swimmers.”

“You gotta tell him everything?” Jounouchi snapped.

Dinner was being wheeled down the hall. “No, she does not.” I stepped into the room, making way for the cart. I plugged in a third controller, and added myself to the game in progress. “If you care to, we can discuss it at a later date.”

As dinner was served, I watched Jounouchi. His complete concentration on the game was marred by an occasional wince. The three of us played in silence apart from a few game related comments.

After an hour or so, Mokuba paused her player and left the room. When she did not return shortly, I realized that she had gone to the lab.

Leaving Jounouchi and I alone.

I tried to stay focused on the game.

“Not gonna comment,” Jounouchi watched the next level loading.

“Obvious physical changes on the first day are unusual, but not unheard of.” I refused to stare at him. “The internal changes will -”

“Halfway done,” he said.

“Excuse me?”

“They gave me the shot this morning. Half an hour later, my body turned itself fuckin’ inside out. When I stopped convulsing and they ran, like, a thousand scans on me.”

“Why are you here, and not at a hospital?” I asked when I could get my heart out of my throat.

He shrugged. “That sensei - Ito? He and Mo both say I’m doing what I’m supposed to do, just hella faster.”

“I see.” I took what should have been a calming breath. “There had been some talk that a faster transition would be more comfortable.” He grunted, but kept playing. “My transition took six days, and I threw up for two of them.”

“Did that.”

“Yes. Well. Hopefully, the speedier transition will allow you more time to enjoy the new perspective. I presume Mokuba told you about the uniforms and the work roster.”

“Yeah.” He shrugged again. “Makes sense. No point in buying a bunch of clothes you’ll never wear again. I don’t get why I need a job - unless you just want the free labor.”

I had to smile. “There is that. No. We found that participants needed a controlled environment to be active in. Waiting tables, the supply rooms, a few other positions that don’t require complicated training or specific skills. They bring the participants in contact with many people for brief periods. People make snap judgements about gender and treat the participants accordingly - without the fear of being ‘discovered’ so to speak.”

“Oh. Yeah, if you go be around people who know you, it would be kind of hard for them to not be weird about it, but if you stay home all day, you can’t really tell if anything changed.”

“I assure you, the first time you attempt to use the wrong restroom, you can tell.”

He snickered. “C’mon, even in a dress, around here they knew it was you.”

“I wasn’t here. I spent the month in Indonesia.”

“Wanted to get freaky, didja? Went to Bali for a tanned beach boy gigolo?”

Most people did ask why I spent a month abroad. I said it was a birthday gift to myself and showed pictures of the amazing vistas, the sacred temples, and the komodo dragons. No one ever mentioned the beaches swarming with fit young men willing to escort a woman for a day or two. “I - no - temples and... such...” I struggled, my usual glib answer missing from my mind.

“What’s with you?” He actually looked at me. “Oh, get out! You did not go to Bali for the sex!”

I realized my face was burning, and concentrated on the game. “It’s a lovely country. You should go one day.”

“Dude, you did not have to go 5,000km to get laid! I know ten guys who would love to bend you over,” he laughed.

“If I wanted just any clod, I could have called you,” I huffed. “The point was to experience the greatest possible pleasure as a woman. I wanted to know if -” I stopped. “Well, sufficient to say, as you will soon discover, being a woman has its own joys. I discovered that, personally, I am more comfortable as a man.”

“Don’t get all bent outta shape. I’ll bet everybody who does this wants to get laid at least once. I mean, kinda the point, right? Try living on the other side, right?”

“This treatment is to address serious medical conditions, not for some sophomoric sexual escapades.”

“Of course not. The sex is just a benefit.”

I stared at the game. “If that is how you wish to see it.” Was that a glimmer of hope that he was not only interested but willing to explore womanhood?

“Yeah,” he grumbled, returning to the game. “Just me.”

* * * * * * * * *

“It’s called Klinefelter Syndrome,” Mokuba said over breakfast. “You have almost none of the usual signs. Taller than average, extra body fat, really bad acne, no athletics, learning disabilities - not retarded, but, definitely a slow learner.”

“Apart from the body fat, Jounouchi exhibited all of those in high school,” I pointed out. “I would wager most of our class had four of the five.”

“Mo! If you gotta discuss my personal medical shit now,” Jounouchi scowled at me, “just tell me how to cure it.”

“Cure?” She shrugged. “You don’t cure it. You just live with it. It’s like blue eyes or blond hair. The biggest problem after the learning disability is infertility. When you want to be a dad, let me know. I know a guy.”

“Mokuba, if Jounouchi is essentially normal, then why is he transitioning so quickly?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Just lucky, I guess. Four other people got this version of the injection. None of them blew up like this. If it’s metabolism, you’ll probably revert sooner, too.” My sister took a last swallow of juice. “I gotta get to the lab early today. Nii-sama, can you take Jou in with you? He starts at the cafeteria today.”

“Very well,” I replied. I kept my eyes on my tablet. Staring at Jounouchi would be rude.

But warranted. Jounouchi, overnight, had transitioned into one of the most beautiful women I’d ever seen.

It was not simply the addition of breasts, or that his hips seemed rounder. It could not have been skeletal; took more than a year of treatment for bone structure to change, and even then, it didn’t happen for all participants.

Jounouchi looked feminine. His eyes seemed wider, his lips fuller. It was a struggle to keep my eyes off the delicate way his hands moved. Even the pitch of his voice had changed.

I elected to use a driver in hopes that having a witness would keep me from making a colossal ass of myself.

“You’ll need a new uniform,” I commented as his delightful posterior threatened to burst a stitch getting into the car.

He glared at me, “asshole.”

“A simple observation. Those pants were not designed with your current figure in mind. The women's cut has more room in the hip. Something more flattering.”

“I don’t need anything flattering.”

“Au contraire. You seem designed for something more flattering. Our corporate blue looks atrocious on you. Something lighter, a pastel blue, perhaps, in chiffon or silk. A scoop neck to take advantage of those wide shoulders, and lovely collarbone. A simple choker, no ruffles or bows. Simplistic.”

“Quit callin’ me simple! I’m not stupid!”

“I don't mean stupid. Simple is zen. A red dot on a white field is simple but it is also one of the most powerful images in the world. The simpler the arrangement, the more beautiful the flower.”

“So ‘simple’ is supposed to be a compliment?”

“Not everything has to be complicated.”

Slowly, the anger left his face. “It’s just weird, looking into the mirror and seeing some chick looking back.”

I nodded. “I used to wonder why Mokuba always looked like he never checked his appearance. He didn’t. Seeing his reflection disturbed him.”

“Yeah, well, if this is how he felt, he seriously needs this drug.” He shook his head, “I wouldn’t wish this feeling on my worst enemy.” A spark of his normal humor appeared. “Not even on you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. I will say that it does get easier after a few days. Knowing that it is temporary helps.” I cleared my throat. “I should have spoken more clearly last night. Your suggestion was not the intent of this treatment, however, I suspect that you are correct about it being a secondary usage.”

He looked confused. “What, people having freaky cross sex? Of course. I plan on hittin’ up Aoi as soon as I see him.”

“Her,” I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice. “She is definitely beginning the reversion process.”

“Yeah? Then maybe I’ll take a quick trip to Bali.”

I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the trip, lest I give him any other unpleasant ideas.

* * * * * * * * *

I took a coffee break at 9:30. Typically, I drank a cup at my desk while I worked, but I found myself a bit distracted today, so I thought that walking to the cafeteria and sipping a cup there would clear my head.

Jounouchi was chatting with Aoi and another employee. He was wearing a skirt.

I sat at my table and picked up the menu. Staring at an employee’s legs would be inappropriate.

“Good morning, Kaiba-sama,” Aoi said. “Jounouchi will serve you today. What may we bring you this morning?”

“Coffee and a melon.” I looked at the two of them. “Any issues today?”

“No, sir. Thank you for asking. We’ll bring your order right out.”

I peeked over the menu and watched them both walk away. Jounouchi’s legs were as enticing from the back as they were from the front. The skirt hugged his rear lovingly. I put down the menu and stared at my phone, scrolling through features and wondering if it was against policy for me to take a picture.

Women are exquisite, I thought once again. But like sakura and artwork, I felt the desire to admire them, not bed them. Jounouchi, however, was different. I could see myself seducing a female Jounouchi - holding him tightly, kissing him firmly, thrusting into him as he cried out in passion….

“One coffee, one melon.” Jounouchi put the items down loudly. “Will there be anything else,” he smirked, “sir?”

“The skirt is an improvement over the pants, I agree, but you lack grace.” I sipped my coffee. “And I have neither cream nor sugar. A proper coffee service has both.”

“You drink it black. You’ve always drunk it black.”

“True. And if my sister joins me?”

“Then I’ll bring sugar out for her. Are you just being a douche, or do you need something?”

I resisted smiling. “I have no complaints.”

* * * * * * * * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually probably chapter 5 or 6, but I haven't written the intervening scenes. No idea what happens in the missing week, but then again if I did, this would be in process not in the vault.

(mokuba’s birthday party)

Jou = pale blue silk, floor length.

Jounouchi looked at me from across the room. He sashayed to me with a stride that must have riveted the eyes of every male in the room. As he got closer, I noticed the glass of champagne.

“You,” he said when he was close enough, “are an asshole.”

“Am I?”

“Don’t act all innocent. You know why you’re an asshole?” He took a swallow of wine. “I’ll tell you. Because you’re hot.”

“I’m hot?” I tried not to smirk. “I think you’ve had enough of that.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t know you were all hot an’ shit,” he chastised me. “You knew you were hot when you came through the door.” He took another drink. “Being all hot and won’t even look at me.”

“Tonight, I think everyone is looking at you.”

“See? You all hot an’ shit an’ say shit all hot an’ say shit like that.”

“Language aside, I could accuse you of the same thing,” I countered.

“Huh?”

“You are accusing me of being knowingly attractive. But you, also, knew I’d find you attractive. That’s the very dress I described wanting to see you wear. I believe you wore it to deliberately entice me.”

“Bullshit,” he scoffed. “You ain’t enna-ennan fuck, you ain’t you know, ‘cause a guy who’s enna-fuck-whatever woulda jumped me by now.”

“If I ‘jumped’ you, you’d punch me. I’m attracted, not a fool.”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh!” Jounouchi exaggerated the word and nearly over-balanced. “I get it. Too chicken shit to kiss me.”

“You are mistaken. I’d be happy to prove you wrong.”

“A hot, chicken shit asshole,” he taunted.

I glanced around us. We were in a reasonably secluded location. And in his inebriated state, Jounouchi was unlikely to remember the conversation. “Is that a dare?”

“Huh?”

“Are you daring me to kiss you?”

“Yeah. I dee-double-dog-dare -”

I didn’t let him finish. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pulled his lips to mine. They were soft and he moaned softly as my tongue began dancing with his. My heart rate tripled. My hands moved upward, stroking his neck and the back of his head. Holding his cheeks so that he could not move and this moment would never end.

Jounouchi pushed his weight against me, shoving me against a wall. His teeth hit mine as he attempted to deepen our kiss.

Then something gelatinous pressed against my chest, breaking the moment for me. I let our mouths separate. Neither of us could catch our breaths.

“About damn time,” he panted. “I been waitin’ my whole life for you to do that.”

His lips captured mine again, but the soft flesh of his current chest distracted me unpleasantly. Adjust, I willed myself. This is the woman you need to desire. But the feeling was disgusting and after a minute Jounouchi released me.

“Sorry,” he sighed heavily. “For a minute there, I thought you might be into me.”

He tried to pull away, but I held him fast. “I am into you,” I confessed. “But it is not an attraction I can indulge.”

He looked at me, shocked, then laughed softly. “I am not that drunk. Sorry. I figured if you thought I was lit up, I could trick you into admitting you like me so we could go to a room and do something about it.”

“Does that mean you like me and would reciprocate those feelings?”

“Jeez, dude! How much more obvious can I be?”

“You could say the words simply, plainly. Directly.”

He almost laughed. “You gotta be shittin’ me. I like you, ok? Kaiba Seto, I like you.” He did laugh then, “Hell, I think I love you. Does that cover it?”

My heart stopped. I opened my mouth but, even if I could have produced sound, I didn't know what to say.

“Wow. Yeah, your expression says it all. Totally worth the wait. Is going to a room an option?”

I must have nodded, because Jounouchi stepped back and pulled me with him. I was in a daze until I realized that we were passing through the ballroom. I managed to regain some composure as I tried to prepare myself to embrace the man holding my hand.

We waited in silence for the elevator. Several others boarded with us, and it was a few floors before we were alone again.

“I’m seme only,” he said, watching the floor numbers. “I mean, normally. When I’m a guy, I’m never uke. I was sort of waiting - hoping that you’d - that we’d, one day, maybe -”

“I hope I don’t disappoint.” My heart was racing again, and my shaft was….

….flaccid.

Relax, I told myself. Once we are alone again, this time in a room with privacy, I will have time to concentrate on being aroused by a stunningly beautiful Jounouchi. Who wouldn’t be aroused? Jounouchi had all the features lauded by men - a large, soft chest and a round, firm rear. Between his legs hung a….

I realized abruptly, as he opened the door, that I was still expecting to see Jounouchi’s manhood. But for the next week, possibly two, Jounouchi was a woman. A woman who expected me to make love to ‘her’ in the next few minutes. That would be impossible in my current state.

We stood in the room, looking at each other awkwardly.

“Do you wish to shower?” I asked finally.

“Do you?”

“I want you to be comfortable.”

“Then come here,” he grinned. “Let’s pick up where we left off.”

I moved closer. I closed my eyes and kept his bearded face firmly in mind as I kissed him. The less I touched his breasts, the better kissing him felt.

Unfortunately, he kept moving my hands to them.

“You can touch my tits, dude,” he chuckled between kisses. “Kinda why we’re here.”

“Yes, I - uh - your dress -”

He tsked and reached behind himself. There was the sound of a zipper.

And instantly Jounouchi stood before me wearing nothing but light blue ballet slippers and white briefs. There was a distinct lack of a bulge.

“Well?” he said after I stared at him for a minute or two.

“Most impressive,” I managed.

“You don’t look impressed.

“I assure you, I am absolutely overwhelmed. You may be the most beautiful woman -” I gasped as he reached out and grabbed my crotch.

“Mr. Happy doesn’t seem to agree. Let’s see if I can fix that.”

He dropped to his knees and began opening my belt. His fingers on my member were electrifying. His lips and tongue made me shake. After only a few minutes, my shaft was stiffer than I ever remember it being. I heard myself groan as I ran my fingers through his hair.

“Damn, dude,” he cooed, “I thought you needed a permit to carry a weapon.”

“Much more of that and I’ll be unloaded,” I quipped.

He snickered. “Turnabout fair play?”

I remembered receiving oral sex as a woman. It made the entire experience worth it. I nodded. I could do that much for the man I adored. “Lie down. As I recall, standing was difficult.” I took off my jacket and tie.

Jounouchi’s mons was simple. He hadn’t shaved, but he wasn’t overly hairy to begin with. The scent of womanhood was mild. I lay between his thighs and gently opened his neither lips. The scent immediately grew stronger, but I could handle it. I licked and found the taste tolerable.

“Whoa!” Jounouchi twitched. “Oh shit! Oh yeah, dude, that’s - that is good!”

Jounouchi grew more aroused. He moaned deeply which was very motivating. His folds grew slicker, his scent stronger, and my stomach began turning. By the time he reached his climax, I feared I would throw up.

“Yeah, ok, that was -” he was struggling to catch his breath. “- uh, you ok?”

“Yes. I just - I’m - just a moment.” I hurried to the bathroom, and turned on the water to cover the sound of my retching.

This is absurd, I admonished myself. Jounouchi is literally my only sexual fantasy made into female form. If I cannot achieve sexual completion with him now, there is no woman on Earth who will satisfy me.

“Why are we here,” he asked as I exited the bathroom. He was seated on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees. He had the sheet pulled over his waist.

“To prove our attraction is mutual,” I stated. “You said you weren’t too inebriated to -”

“You don’t throw up after eatin’ out somebody you like. Do you just hate me?”

“I assure you, nothing could be further from the truth.”

“Is it fun watching me spin?”

“Spin?”

“Or is this some kind of game I’m too dumb to play?”

“What game?”

“Cause I don’t get it! Why would you do this?” His eyes sparkled like gems and I realized there were tears in them. “Why would you pretend you want me when you so clearly hate me?”

“Jounouchi,” I crossed the room and sat beside him. “I am not pretending. I want you so much, I physically ache for you.”

“Bullshit.”

“I was definitely ‘armed’ when you walked into my office.”

“Then what the fuck, dude?”

“I am repulsed by women,” I admitted.

He looked at me confused. “Are you fuckin’ demented?”

I sighed. “I need to marry and have a child within the next three years. There are a number of women I can choose for this purpose, but I have been hampered by the fact that the idea of sexual congress with any of them makes me ill.”

“Do not tell me this is some corporate bullshit and you thought this sex change thing would get me pregnant!”

“No, I did not. I do have some ethics.” I sighed again. “Frankly, if you must know, I was hoping that my attraction to you as a man would carry over to you as a woman and I would be able to maintain arousal.”

“Fail,” he tsked.

“Yes, I am aware. You have no idea how much I have longed to experience bliss with you.”

“Can’t be more than I wanna bang you.”

“Which, as I have already stated, is not an option.”

“Why not?”

“Because you are not a woman and we cannot produce children.”

“Again, so what?”

“I don’t expect you to understand. The family image of KaibaCorp is the root of our longevity. I have an obligation to maintain that image. I could have claimed a health issue or something and stepped aside in favor of my brother, but Mokuba has closed that option. I don’t begrudge her her new-found happiness, but -”

“Wait -”

“- it does mean that I cannot abdicate my responsibilities.”

“Stop! Wait, you are seriously saying that you plan to get married, have kids, all of that, because of your corporate image?”

“Of course.”

“Why?”

“Because it is necessary.”

“Necessary for what? And why can’t Mokuba do it? I’m mean, she definitely wants kids.”

“When my sister weds, she will join her husband’s family. I plan to keep KaibaCorp ‘Kaiba’ for as many generations as possible. Besides, while she was raised to understand our operation, her husband may not have the proper skills and I will not ceed management to some unknown simply because he married well.”

“So you are gonna cut your sister out just because she gets married?”

“The Empire is a paternal lineage.” I shrugged. “Sons inherit titles.When a daughter weds, she is removed from the Imperial line.”

“Does Mokuba know you plan to cut her out?”

“She hasn’t lost her intelligence. I’m sure she understands the obvious.”

“Do you?”

“What does that mean?”

“Your brother is not gonna take being cut out of Kaiba any better than you would.”

“My sister has new priorities.”

“Yeah? If she invites you to dinner, say no.” He sighed heavily. His shoulders sagged. “Why not just adopt? Your old man did.”

“After his first wife and son died. Our adoption was seen as a consolation for a bereaved man. A father who lost a son took in sons who lost their father. How poetic and noble. I leaked a rumor that I was planning to adopt. The general market response was that I should grow up and take my familial responsibilities seriously.”

“Ok, fine! Get a surrogate. You don’t have to marry some girl you hate!”

“I don’t hate women. On the contrary, I wish I were attracted. The female form is lovely.”

“You just don’t get off on it.”

I nodded. “As you say.” He seemed to shiver. My jacket was nearby so I placed it around his shoulders. “The primary reason I elected to do the trial was to see if I, too, would prefer life as a woman.”

“Doesn’t that fuck KaibaCorp twice?”

“A queen can rule if there is no king. I would have to have a child, but I have no issues being married to the company.”

“So why didn’t you do that?”

“Destructive behavior runs in the family. Mokuba became angry over his gender dysphoria and tried to harm others. I became depressed and tried to harm myself. Part of the trip to Bali was to remain distracted until the reversion started.”

“You didn’t worry about that with me?”

“I had hoped to distract you.”

“You don’t like chicks.”

“I like you.”

“Really?”

“Really.” I turned his face to mine and kissed him.

He allowed it for only a moment. Then he pushed me away. “No. Not now. You don’t want me as a woman, you won’t touch me as a man. Why are you even still here?”

“Are you telling me to leave?”

“Yeah. Leave. Come back when you’re done with the corporate bullshit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of the vault. Why do I keep having Seto so sexually broken?!


End file.
